No Tears
by tiiinam
Summary: Rose Weasley never ever cries. Throughout the years Scorpius sees many times she should of cried, and didn't. What makes her cry, and who will be there for her? Fluffy,funny stories and cute. R&R!


**A/N: Thank you for reading, sorry for any mistakes! I did reread this several times so it shouldn't have too many mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, I do not own.**

Rose Weasley never cried. Not once has Scorpius ever seen her cry, in the six years he had known her.

_

She didn't cry during first year (before he'd become friends with Al) when he'd insulted her and called her an ugly pig headed know it all.

"You just need to keep your mouth shut Malfoy! Just because my answer was right doesn't mean you need to be such a girl about being wrong!" Rose stomped her foot.

"Me being a girl?" Growled Scorpius.

"Yes, you heard me. You just can't stand being wrong to me, a Weasley!"

"I just can't stand being wrong to ugly pig headed know it all!" he shouted back.

Rose huffed and stomped her foot before continuing to do her class work. Not once did he see a tear spring to her eyes. This confused him more than ever. Girls were normally so sentimental around him, yet she didn't even look sad that he call her ugly.

She only had a flash of hurt in her eyes, but never once a tear.

_

She didn't cry in second year when Scorpius had made fun of her because she didn't make the Quidditch team as a second year keeper. Which she wanted so badly, he could see the determination in her eyes.

Scorpius walked up to Rose Weasley with a smirk plastered on his face, "I heard you didn't make keeper for the Gryffindor quidditch team."

"No, I didn't. It's because Oliver Woods son, Joshua, is still here as his last year of Quidditch. He is captain you know, so no doubt he made it."

Scorpius had a confused look on his face while asking, "Then why in the name of Merlin would you try out if he had a spot secured for him?"

"Because Malfoy, I want all of the players next year to know who I am and how dedicated I am," She sighed in frustration

"You are so weird Weasley, and I'm sure there is no way you will be keeper next year. You are just way too awful at Quidditch," he insulted her and walked away. But not before checking to see if she looked sadden at all, she did only for a moment. Not enough for her to cry front of him.

_

She didn't cry in third year, when she actually made keeper for the Gryffindor team, and fell off her broom stick because of a buldger and broke her leg and wrist.

"Potter has the Quaffle; oh no he gets it taken from him! By a slimy Slytherin! Watch out folks, buldgers are flying everywhere! Looks like a tough- oh no! Rose Weasley has been hit with a buldger! Looks like it's going to be a hard smash to the ground!" the speaker's voice rung out in the Quidditch pitch.

Gasps went all throughout the pitch. Rose had hit the ground with a large bang! She was still conscious, but screaming out in pain.

Scorpius, who was seeker for Slytherin, was astonished. She fell a good twenty feet to the ground, and not one tear.

He was also extremely worried about her health, it confused him more then ever. But he decided it was because not many people recover too well from a twenty foot fall. Also it was probably because his best mate, Al, was her cousin. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his best mates cousin.

She was only screaming out in agony. Holding her leg with one arm, as the other one was broken as well.

No tears, just screams of pain. 

_

She didn't cry in fourth year when he witnessed her being rejected by her crush to the Yule ball dance. Not crying at all in fact.

"So I was wondering... If you wanted to go with me to the ball?" Rose asked Jason Dean, a bloke a year above them.

"I'm really sorry Rose, but the thing is that I don't want to go to the ball," Dean responded.

Scorpius could see a flicker of something in her eyes before she tossed her long auburn wavy hair over her shoulder and murmured a goodbye. He wanted the attention of her comforting brown eyes on him, as she made her way across the table to where Lorcan was sitting. Although he had no idea why he would ever want her attention.

"Lorcan, will you do me the favor of accompanying me to the Ball?" she battered her eyelashes at him, even if it wasn't necessary. Since Lorcan fancied her a little bit and was also popular among everyone, just like Rose.

"Oh yes! I wanted to ask you," he replied, "but I'm sure glad you asked me first."

Scorpius saw as Rose completely ignored her rejection and didn't cry the way most girls would. He watched her as she just got over it with no emotion.

Merlin, that girl is tougher then a horned dragon, Scorpius thought.

_

She didn't cry in fifth year when Scorpius had gotten one more 'O' during OWL's in transfiguration. Even though she had been studying for months, not a single tear.

"Oi, Weasley! I heard you got eleven O's and one E during OWL's," his question sounded more of a statement as his signature smirk played at his lips.

Rose sighed, "Yes, Scorpius. I in fact only got eleven O's. I am assuming your telling me this with your cockiness because you beat me?"

Scorpius was still taken back at the back use of his first name. They had never used first names before. He loved the way it sounded out of her mouth, and at that point realised he may have fancied her a teeny _teeny_ bit.

No way would he let her know that though, so of course he came back with a snarky reply.

"Just because you are going to use my first name don't expect me to call you Rose, Weasley. But yes, let it be known that the ugly pig headed know it all has been beaten," he smirked at his old insult. That ought to throw Rose off; no way would she suspect a thing.

She growled out in frustration, "I have no bloody idea how you did it, but you did. So congratulations!"

Her words stung with sarcasm. Scorpius could see how painful it was to be beaten by him, but he had yet to see the waterworks stream down her face. So when she stood there waiting for him to say something, he was shocked to see no tears. That's when her patience wore off and she turned and stomped off.

She didn't cry in sixth year at the end of the year when her boyfriend since fifth year was leaving to play Professional Quidditch. The way most girls did when their boyfriends left after their last year. Instead she gave him a big kiss in front of everyone, even though she hates PDA and never does it. Something about watching them kiss made Scorpius' stomach clench with Jealousy. He had been trying to convince himself since fifth year that he didn't fancy her.

"No tears of sadness, Weasley? I thought you actually fancied that bloke you call a boyfriend," Scorpius taunted her as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Scorpius, I have no reason to cry. Jason and I will see each other plenty during the summer Hols, and we have a steady relationship so I have no need to worry about us," she tried explain to him.

"Well most girls would be crying at just the fact of their boyfriends leaving Hogwarts. I mean, you won't get to see him _everyday_," he laughed out the last part, "Or are you not worried he will cheat on you? He will have plenty of girls throwing themselves at him, seeming he is now a professional quidditch player."

"I have no idea when you will wrap this around that thick skull of yours, but I am not like most other girls. And I do have faith and trust in my boyfriend of almost two years, something you seem to lack."

"Whatever Weasley!" Was all he could manage. It was true; he had trust and faith issues. It's not his fault he was cheated on at the beginning of fourth year. Now he just did what he pleased with his fan girls, and tossed them aside. A hit and run, many girls would tell him.

"Hit you somewhere personal I see... Maybe someday you can tell me why, while I'm off to say goodbye to Jason one more time," she threw a wink at him, no tears. This time his stomach clenched a painful way, hoping that wink meant something different. That she and Jason would just go to Hogsmeade, not to her bed.

_

For the first time in seven years of going to school together, of seeing her get torn down, break legs, and hearts Scorpius saw her cry.

But of course he didn't see her crying in front of everyone, he had been searching for his co-head because they needed to go over some things. That's when he heard a muffled sob, coming from a secluded area.

He walked to the dark corner, expecting to see an annoying sissy of a girl, but instead he saw Rose. The girl who never cried, the girl who never let that kind of emotion gets to her.

So immediately he knew something was wrong. And his chest had this tearing feeling go through it; he didn't like watching her cry.

He may have not liked watching her cry, but she downright hated it. He could tell the way when she noticed him watching her and started swiping furiously at the tears running down her face.

"Just go away Scorpius, please," her voice was practically begging.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," he stood there for a few moments before precautiously moving towards her.

"No, I am not letting _you_ see me cry, of all people!" she said with as much strength as she could.

He stepped back a little, realizing what she was saying. Of course she didn't want him to see her cry. He may have been kind enough to her after fourth year to not be considered a enemy but they still competed against each other on everything.

He may have stopped hating her, and possibly started liking her a little (a lot), but she was obviously not in the same boat. She still didn't like him more than a friend.

Scorpius walked toward her, disregarded her protest and sat down besides her.

She stared at him, and then continued her crying. Trying to ignore him the best she could. Which didn't happen, because he put an arm around her.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or what? Because you never cry, not once during Hogwarts have I heard you crying. This has got to be a good reason, I know it."

"No, it's stupid. I shouldn't even be crying. I just held it all in for way too long and I finally hit my bursting point..." she mumbled, looking away from him.

"Come on Rose, tell me what happened!" he practically shouted, surprised at his tone and use of her first name.

She was surprised too; he could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"It's so stupid. I shouldn't be crying, so you're not allowed to laugh at me. Got it?" she told him in between sniffles.

"I absolutely promise, and I doubt it's a stupid reason. You, Rose Weasley do not cry for a stupid reason." Scorpius motioned for her to continue.

She took a deep breath before wiping her eyes and laying her head on his shoulder, "Well, you see... The thing is... Jason and I broke up. And I know that sounds like a prissy thing to cry about, but it's not. You have to understand, we didn't just break up...he _cheated_ on me," Rose could feel Scorpius tense besides her, and when he didn't say anything she continued, "After over two and a half years, he threw it all away for a girl fan he claims to love a lot. They got together while we were still dating, and finally decided to come clean about it after almost two months. Can you believe that?

"Well you should. Because it's completely true. I gave him everything I had. Everything a girl is supposed to keep until she meets the one she loves. He was my first snog. He was my first love. He was just my first. My first broken heart, because of him. He was the first to know me enough to know how to break me, right down to tears," she choked back her tears.

"That bastard," Scorpius managed to hiss out. No one could hurt Rose like that. No one would be the first to make her cry like this. He wanted to be the one she cried for, but because of happiness if he asked him to marry him in the future someday.

"It's alright, I shouldn't be crying anyways. I should get going anyways," she tried to straighten herself out. But it was no use, she was a mess. And Scorpius couldn't think of a day she looked more beautiful.

"You know, I never told you, but back in fifth year when you told me I had trust and faith problems? Well I did. I was cheated on the year before, and that's why I became the player like guy. I never cheated on anyone, but I went through girls fast. And I know what it feels like to be cheated on," he told her gently.

"You? You were cheated on? That seems impossible, but I'm sorry. That girl should of never done that. You never deserved that. But still, you didn't cry and I shouldn't be crying now! It's useless. That's why I don't cry, it just doesn't help anything!" She practically yelled out at him.

"It's okay to cry sometimes Rose. You never let yourself cry, and I've been waiting for it to happen. For you to break down sometime, when I was a selfish third year prat if I could add that, but you stayed so strong. I don't honestly see how you could never cry once," he eased her back down beside him, saying his words softly, hoping she understood he didn't want to see her cry anymore now.

"That's because I am a Gryffindor. I'm supposed to be brave; I'm not supposed to cry. So I held it in, all of those years. I guess I was just a ticking time bomb," she sighed.

"You don't have to stop yourself from crying! Just because you're a Gryffindor doesn't mean you have to keep it all to yourself! Let it out once in awhile! Scream to the world, smash a pumpkin, kiss somebody, or taunt a first year for Merlin sakes!" Scorpius grunted in frustration.

Her eyebrows quirked upwards, "Kiss somebody?"

Scorpius slowly nodded, when she leaned up to him and softly put her lips to his own. He couldn't believe it. He was kissing the most beautiful girl in the world. And she kissed him first!

Finally when they pulled back he softly spoke "You have no idea how long I wondered what that would be like."

"I'm hoping that means you fancy me a bit?" She questioned with a hint of hopeful in her voice.

"More then I probably should," he replied sheepishly.

"So, fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?"

He laughed, "Oh of course you have to be the one to ask me out. I couldn't have just been a man and done it before you did."

"Nope!"

"I suppose I can manage _one_ date with you," he joked, "At least I have you now and that bloody Jason doesn't."

"You know Scorpius, Jason may have been my first for many many things, but you are the first to be my shoulder to cry on. And that counts for so much more."

**AN: Thank you for reading all the way to the end! I love that you even finished it. I also love when I get favorites, but I really love it if you could review! Let me know how I did! Thank you!:)**


End file.
